


Late

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it takes her some time to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 lateness challenge.

Harry and Luna typically joined each other quickly during their late night walks. But one night he walked and walked and walked and started to feel his temper give.

"Where were you?" he demanded when she appeared at last. "It's past midnight!"

"O.W.L. revision. I'll be up all night walking with you, you know!" she said crossly, and Harry felt ashamed. She was doing him a favour, running into him the way she did.

He apologized as they watched the first light of dawn appear from the top of a tower. "No need," she said. "I'll practice producing sleeping bags."


End file.
